


Becoming crown prince

by Chelidona (Hobbity)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Durincest, Fíli Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbity/pseuds/Chelidona
Summary: A fluffly little bofta fix it, in which Fíli is getting the recognition from his family that he deserves.Written for the WinterFRE prompt 120: Fiki - Bofta Fixit because there can't be enough of those





	Becoming crown prince

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Lakritzwolf who helped me beat this story into shape

Thorin had finally come to his senses. Everyone had geared up to join the battle that was raging outside. Finally, they would stop hiding like cowards.

Fíli stood next to Kíli as they helped readying the bell to smash the wall they had erected. 

And when the wall had fallen they followed Thorin into battle. Side by side. 

And they followed their uncle together up the Raven Hill.

*

Fíli heard Kíli’s scream when Azog threw him down the tower. He tried to answer, desperately, reassure his brother that he was not actually dead.

Though he might actually be dying.

He wasn’t sure. And then there was darkness.

Followed by strands of light, and a tingling sensation in his body, a state of almost consciousness, before the light faded again.

*

The pain in his body told him, he was unlikely to be in the halls of waiting.

“Fíli.” His brother’s voice came through the fog. “Fíli, please, brother, please. Come back to me.”

He had always been unable to resist Kíli, so Fíli increased his efforts to open his eyes.

And Kíli swam into vision, smiling. Fíli frowned, when the tall figure standing behind Kíli’s kneeling form became clearer. That elf. Tauriel.

Tauriel said now: “I will inform your uncle and your other companions, Kíli.”

“Thank you, Tauriel.”

Fíli felt a vague relief when Kíli did not even look at her, but took Fíli’s hand.

And as soon as Tauriel had left, he began caressing Fíli’s hand softly.

“We survived, brother.”

Fíli felt not up to responding yet, so he just closed his eyes briefly in acknowledgement. Then he opened them again.

Kíli looked terrible. And there were white bandages around his torso, with a cloak just barely covering the rest of him

“Kíli,” he rasped out. “You’re hurt.”

“And you’re silly.” Kíli laughed in relief. “I thought you were dead. I saw your body in front of me and … like the idiot I am I ran to chase orcs instead of checking on you.”

“You’re not. An idiot.”

Kíli ducked his head. “I am. Do you know whom you owe your life too?”

Fíli made an effort to frown. “Obviously not. Idiot.” He added affectionately.

“Legolas. That arrogant woodland prince. He found you and he saved your life, while Tauriel was saving mine.”

Fíli closed his eyes. “We only survived so Uncle could kill us, right?”

Kíli chuckled. “He owes his life to Legolas giving him Orcrist back.”

Fíli didn’t respond, he felt too exhausted to talk. But he did try to smile.

“Rest.” Kíli’s hand covered his and squeezed it. “Rest, big brother. I am right here with you.”

*

It took Fíli a while longer to grasp his surroundings. He was in a tent provided by Dain’s army. On a sack of straw, that was surprisingly comfortable.

A dwarf Fíli did not recognize came in to bring them broth. And not long after that, Thorin entered the tent supported by a crutch in his left hand and Dwalin on the right side. If the big smile was anything to go by, he was not there to murder Fíli for having been saved by an elf.

“Fíli.” Thorin finally said, when he was next to the bed his nephew was laying in. “Fíli.”

And with some help from Dwalin and Kíli, Thorin actually knelt down next to the bed.

All Fíli could do was look away. “I’m sorry, Thorin.”

It was Dwalin who broke the ensuing silence with a gruff “Whatever are you sorry for, lad?”

“I ran right into their trap.” Fíli swallowed. “You’ve taught me better.”

Thorin looked at him. As did Dwalin. And Kíli.

It was Dwalin, for once, who broke the silence. “Fíli, you followed your uncle’s orders. And you knew it was dangerous, that’s why you sent Kíli away.”

Fíli frowned. He vaguely remembered that. “Yes.”

“It was I who sent my nephews in needless danger.” Thorin put his hand on Fíli’s bed, not quite touching Fíli. “It is I who should have known that splitting such a small group up was a bad idea.”

“We were trained as scouts,” Fíli protested.

“Nevertheless …”

“You are both too weakened to argue who is more at fault here.” The hobbit’s voice startled them. Of course, nobody was restricting any of Bilbo’s movements. And Bilbo was now watching the dwarves with pursed lips. “You all survived, let’s be grateful for that. Thorin, you should not stay up this long. And neither should Kíli.”

Thorin’s shoulders drooped. “You’re right Bilbo. I will get back to my tent. And Kíli, you lay down.”

Kíli’s bedding was in the same tent, practically an arm’s length from Fíli’s. Yet they did not talk, both were too exhausted. And soon, Fíli was drifting off again. 

*

The next time he woke up, the only person in the tent was Tauriel.

She smiled, when she saw him fixing her with his stare. 

“You and your brother really need to stop getting yourself into these situations.”

Fíli grunted. “There was a battle.”

“I know.” She gently finished wrapping up this bandage. “I was only teasing you.”

“Right.”

“I know. Too early.” She smiled again. “I’m sorry.”

Fíli remained quiet for a while, before he managed to say: “I’m grateful you saved Kíli.”

“Your brother reminded me that there is a world outside my own.” Tauriel shrugged. “Saving his life is a small price.”

“Saving his life thrice.”

And that should have been Fíli. Not a random elf.

 

“Yes,” Tauriel acknowledged. “Still, I feel that both of you would have done the same.”

“You don’t know me.”

“I listened to Kíli talk about you ever since the battle.” Tauriel smiled kindly. “To listen to your brother, you are the most loyal, the most brave and most kind creature ever to have graced Middle Earth.”

That forced a chuckle from Fíli’s throat. “He must have been hit on the head pretty hard.”

“He was knocked about a fair bit,” she acknowledged. “He should be back soon, he had to go to the privy.”

Fíli sighed and closed his eyes.

***

He healed almost quicker than he liked.

Everyone came to see him, to talk to him, Kíli almost a constant at his side.

But. When Kíli was not with him, he was out and about the makeshift camp with Tauriel.

And Fíli was still not sure how Kíli felt about Tauriel. And how he felt about Kíli feeling something for Tauriel.

He had always taken it for granted that his brother would always be at his side.

Fíli could not remember a time when he had not loved his little brother. Ever since he had been little, the thought of marrying any other dwarf had never crossed his mind. While his friends were picturing their future spouses, he had only seen Kíli in his future.

Maybe that was why he had never confessed his feelings to Kíli. Feelings that had grown from brotherly love to romantic love over decades. 

When Kíli came of age, they had both moved to new quarters together. And nobody had passed a remark. Ever since they could remember they had spent as much time together as they could, apart from brief periods when somebody (Dis, Thorin or Balin usually) had decided they needed to make an effort to get to know other dwarves. It never lasted long. They did make friends, but they always did it together.

*

A week after the battle, Balin and Dain came to visit Fíli, to discuss the coronation ceremony and to ask him when he would feel up to it.

It had taken him a while to realise what they meant.

Thorin had refused to take the title of king as long as the dwarves were in exiles. So Fíli had always just been his heir with no further titles or ceremony needed.

Now, Thorin would be crowned king. And Fíli his crown prince.

It was only then that Thorin words “One day you will be king …” finally settled in. It had only taken him 82 years for the realisation of what it meant to be Thorin’s heir to full hit him.

He would, should he live long enough, sit on the throne of Erebor as king one day.

A role he was pathetically unsuited for.

It had been Bilbo who had tried to stop Thorin when it was needed.

It had been Tauriel who had saved Kíli.

Fíli had failed the two people who mattered most to him apart from his mother. How could anyone entrust an entire kingdom to him?

But he could not voice that. How would he?

*

The day after that conversation, he was up again. Dwarves were hardy, and healed quickly. His movements hurt and breathing hurt, but he was hardly the only one in a bad way.

He picked up doing what he had always done. Staying in Thorin’s shadow while following him around, figuring out small ways in which he could support his uncle and king. 

Bilbo tended to follow them as well. For reasons that were obvious to all but Thorin, Bilbo very evidently would stay in Erebor. Gandalf, who had grumbled about being a wizard not a messenger, had nevertheless agreed to carry a letter by Bilbo to the Shire and to send the most important things from Bag End to Erebor.

Fíli organized smaller meetings himself. He spent much time with Sigrid, Bard’s eldest daughter, overseeing short term cooperations between dwarves and humans. Some dwarves would help out with fixing roofs and walls in Dale, so people would have shelter, while humans helped out tending to the wounded in both armies and supplied food.

Legolas had remained with some more wood elves, while Thranduil had taken the wounded and the fallen back to Mirkwood. The elves were happy (or seemed content, who knew with them) to forage for food and to help with organising trade agreements to bring grain and other sustainable food to the area. 

Kíli and Tauriel were often with them. But it seemed to Fíli as if he spent less time with Kíli than ever before. Despite them still sleeping side by side, as they had done all their lives.

*

A month after the battle, winter came to settle in for earnest. But so came the traders from Rohan and Rhûn with food. They left with pockets full of gold.

The bigger part of Dain’s army had gone back to the Iron Hills, but other dwarves had travelled from the Iron Hills to take up residence in Erebor. Dwarves trickled in from their exile in various human settlements near Rohan and North Gondor, with rumours of large dwarf families on the move from exiles in Rhun and the White Mountains in West Gondor.

And the company took up residence inside the mountain.

While Thorin and Kíli moved to the royal wing along with most of the company, as this was a part of Erebor that had barely been touched, Fíli was shuffled off to the newly established infirmary.

Oin had taken one look at Fíli - who had arrived last in the mountain after discussing last minute arrangements with Sigrid - and declared that he needed to stay put in a hospital bed for a while again.

Fíli did not complain. Much.

*

Being in the infirmary while Kíli was not, was fine. Not good, but fine. 

Fíli was a grown dwarf. He could do without his brother for one night. 

But when Fíli was taken to his new quarters the next day, he was literally speechless.

Dwalin and Oin, not Kíli, had brought him to the royal wing of Erebor. Untouched by Smaug and adorned with way too many gold inlays in the corridor walls. 

A door with a life sized picture of a former prince (possibly Thrain) led to Fíli’s suite of rooms. A suite he would share with no one. There was only one bed in the bedroom. 

“Where …” Fíli looked up at Dwalin. “Dwalin. Why is there only one bed in here.”

“You’re the crown prince now, my lad. This is the crown prince’s suite of rooms.”

“But. All of you share. Surely. Didn’t Thorin invite Bilbo to share his quarters?”

“Yes.” Balin smiled brightly, not elaborating further.

Dwalin put his hand on Fíli’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, Kíli is right next door.”

“Alone as well?”

“No. He is sharing with Balin and myself.”

There had to be a mistake somewhere. Fíli went through the motions of thanking Dwalin and Oin and promising to be in what served as the dining hall for now soon.

As soon as the door closed behind them, he went to sit on the bed. A bed covered in linen that was over 100 years old and certainly smelled like it.

And there was no Kíli here to joke about it.

*

Just when he stepped outside his rooms to go and grab something to eat, he stumbled into Kíli who was apparently just about to enter his own room.

And started when he saw his brother. Fíli just growled, grabbed Kíli’s arm and dragged him to what was now Fíli’s anteroom.

Kíli made an attempt to smile. “I did not expect you to be here so soon. Are you better then?”

“I was always fine. Oin fusses too much, I think the battle has done his head in.”

“It was Thorin,” Kíli unexpectedly defended the healer. “I heard Oin arguing with Thorin about releasing you today.”

“Thorin? Thorin wanted me in the infirmary?” Fíli felt deflated. “Thorin thinks I’m too weak to help him?”

Kíli raised his eyebrows. “Nonsense. Thorin just worries.”

“He never did before.”

“He has never seen you die before.” Kíli’s voice was barely audible, his face averted, but Fíli could not focus on that now.

“I didn’t die. And …” He made a sweeping gesture. “... whose decision was it that I needed to be isolated?”

That made Kíli look up again. “Isolated? This is the crown prince’s suite, Fíli, it’s where you belong.”

“Don’t play dumb with me.” Fíli crossed his arms, feeling as if he was the sulking younger brother here. “We have always shared a room. And now you prefer Dwalin and Balin over me?”

“I don’t prefer them!” Kili had his arms crossed as well now. “But we’re in Erebor now, not the Blue Mountains.”

“What difference does that make?”

“This place has a history and traditions. And you’re its future king.”

“Would you shut up about that already? You’re my brother. And we always roomed together.”

“But …”

“No buts. Get your stuff and move it here.” Fíli glared at him. “No more arguments. I AM the crown prince, after all. Unless I mortally offended you somehow, or you prefer somebody else to share your room these days. I will seek Thorin.”

“I’d never prefer somebody else,” Kíli mumbled, as he followed Fíli out.

*

Fíli found Thorin seated at a desk in his royal set of chambers. It had been nearly untouched since Smaug took residence - the stately stone dwarves guarding the chamber and the magnificent stone carvings adorning the walls of the chamber might have cowed Fíli had he not been preoccupied.

Thorin was with Bilbo and Balin, but when Fíli said he needed a word in private, both hobbit and chancellor decided they really wanted some tea and left.

Thorin smiled at his nephew once they were alone.

“Fíli. I’m glad to see you better.”

“I’m absolutely fine. Better than you I wager.” Fíli leaned forward, his hands on Thorin’s desk. “So, why did you confine me to the infirmary last night?”

“Oin …”

“You were overheard arguing with Oin,” Fíli cut him off, too annoyed to be respectful. “Oin knew full well that I do not require any extra care.”

“Very well. I thought you were overdoing it and needed a break.”

“Overdoing? A break? When our people and the humans and the elves all work themselves to exhaustion?” Fíli leaned even closer to Thorin, meeting his uncle’s determined blue eyes with equal determination. “I knew that you might think me weak after all that happened, but I assure you I am not that weak. I may not be the heir you desire or deserve, but I can do more! I …”

He was cut off by Thorin raising a hand. There was a moment of silence, before Thorin actually spoke.

“Fíli. Why would I think that you’re weak.”

Fili pursed his lips, not happy to be reminded. “It was Bilbo who saved you from the wargs. Bilbo and Dwalin and Kíli who confronted you. And then, on the hill, I let myself be captured by Azog. I may not have distinguished myself, but at least give me a chance!”

“I thought we talked about that already.” Thorin scowled. “You were not at fault. Just as Thror was not at fault for having been killed by Azog. In a battle, your fate is not decided by what you deserve. The strongest and most honorable often die first.” 

“Then why do you treat me as if I was a dwarfling? Too weak to do anything?”

“Do not talk nonsense, Fili,” Thorin growled. Then he made a visible effort to clear his brow. “Fíli. I saw Azog stab you and throw you down a tower as if you were of no importance. I saw my treasured nephew killed because of my arrogance and pride.”

To Fíli’s horror, tears welled up in Thorin’s eyes. “It was what finally cured of the dragon sickness, I believe. If Legolas had made any demands before healing you, I would have given him all the gold of Erebor.”

Fíli was speechless, but that seemed to be okay, as Thorin continued, in a steadier voice. “I want to see you back to good health again and at my side as my heir. As for that nonsense that you are not the heir I desire or deserve - nonsense. You may even be a better king than the Longbeards deserve.”

“Thorin - I think we need Oin to examine you.” Fíli came even closer to his uncle to inspect the wounds on his head. 

“Oin has just examined me.”

“You are not yourself. I will take you to the infirmary and …”

He was cut off by his uncle’s laugh.

“Fíli I am fine. I know I would never have uttered anything like this previous to the battle. I’m not unwell, I am just still drunk with relief.” He smiled broadly. “The relief of seeing you and Kíli live and being back in Erebor. I may never be sober again.”

Fíli nodded, still not fully convinced that Thorin was okay. “Shall we follow Bilbo and Balin for some tea then?”

*

Of course they encountered Kíli as well, and it was almost like old times. Almost, but not quite.

Tauriel was there, as well as Legolas. The two elves appeared to have taken temporary residence in Erebor. And Thorin was smiling, while Bilbo talked with Legolas.

And Kíli was talking to Tauriel about rebuilding the observatory of Erebor. And Fíli was soon part of that conversation as was Ori.

It was beyond bizarre.

*

Kíli had moved a straw mattress into the bedroom. Fíli kicked it a little when they came in.

“Brother? Why is there no bed for you?”

“I had no time to find a bed anywhere,” Kíli protested. I’ve slept on this mattress last night too.”

“You should sleep in a bed.”

“Fíli …” Kíli shook his head. “We slept on straw mattresses after the battle. We slept on bedrolls while Uncle had his dragon sickness and we prepared for battle. We slept on the ground of forests and mountains during the journey. Why is it a big deal now.”

“Because I am not going to sleep on a massive big bed while my brother sleeps practically on the floor.”

Kíli chuckled. “Fíli, you’re the heir. You’re the crown prince. Sleep on your bed.”

Fíli gritted his teeth. “Kíli, I have been Thorin’s heir our entire lives. It never mattered. You’re my brother, you’re my friend, you’re ….” He trailed off, almost having confessed his feelings.

Kíli had stopped smiling. “I’m the temperamental prince, always leading his brother astray, the one who fancied himself in love with an elf.”

“Fancied himself?”

Kíli flushed, backing away from Fíli. “We don’t need to talk about that.”

“Yes we do.” This was way more important than anything else they discussed. “What do you mean by that?” 

He mentally cursed himself because he still did not dare to ask Kíli for the full extent of his feelings for Tauriel.

“I saw Tauriel in the forest when she saved me with so much grace, I talked with her about moons and stars, and she saved my life, and I thought I’m in love with her.” Kíli played with the edge of his tunic. “If Thorin had been a little bit less obsessed with Erebor and the gold, he’d have killed me.”

“He seems to like her now,” Fíli remarked. “So if you …”

“But I don’t,” Kíli said vehemently. “I talked with Tauriel. A lot. Do you know she thought she was in love with me too?”

“Why would she not.” Fíli smiled. Kíli was easy to love. But obviously he was not in the mood for that now, going by the growl with which Kíli answered. 

“People don’t fall in love like that, idiot. Tauriel and me, we’re similar. We yearn to learn more about the world, and to be more involved in the world. And that’s why we made a connection. But that’s not love.”

“I see.” Fíli sat down on his bed, feeling a heavy weight lifted from his shoulders.

Until Kíli sat down next to him and poked him.

“This is not what we were talking about, big brother.”

Fíli blinked. “It was not?”

“No. I’m not even sure what we’re talking about, to be honest. You were upset that we expected you to sleep alone.”

“I’m not a child.” Fíli felt like one though, as he balled his hands to fist, resting them on his thighs. “I just want you by my side.”

“And I always will be, as long as you let me.” Kíli edged a bit closer.

“You’re the one who seemed to be absolutely fine about leaving it,” Fíli pointed out, only to regret it when Kíli flushed.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me when I met Tauriel, I …”

“I did not mean her. I meant that you seemed fine to leave your poor, injured brother alone in a room.”

Kíli looked back up at Fíli and raised an eyebrow. “You said you were fine. And, for the record. It was not my idea. Balin said it was the done thing for the crown prince to have his own suite of rooms.”

“Of course.” Fíli rolled his eyes. He loved Balin, he really did, but Balin had always been among those dwarves who thought encouraging Fíli and Kíli to spend less time together was a brilliant idea.

“Yes.” Kíli scooted even closer and put his arm loosely around Fíli’s waist. “You’re the crown prince, it is time you stepped out of the shadows.”

It felt like a bucket of cold water. “I have to prove my worth first.”

“You WHAT?”

“I failed so far, have I not.” Fíli leaned against Kíli, almost by instinct, and was encircled in his brother’s strong arms. “I failed everyone. I am not sure I am worthy of becoming king..”

“That is …” Kíli began angrily, holding Fíli tighter, but then he stopped and loosened his grip, while still holding on. “Fíli. Big brother. Why do you think you failed?”

“It was not me, who saved you, was it? It was Tauriel. It was you and Bilbo who confronted Thorin. It was Legolas who saved Thorin. It was Tauriel who saved you again.”

“None of this was your responsibility.”

It was the same thing Thorin had said, but it did not console Fíli fully.

“You’re my responsibility!” Fíli retorted, angry all of the sudden, angry enough to turn his head, their noses almost touching now. “You’re my brother. Nothing is more precious to me than you and I failed you. How could I be …”

He was silenced by soft lips on his. 

Kíli was kissing him. Desperately, Fíli grasped Kíli’s hands that were on his waist and kissed back, gently, still not sure this was real or if Kíli meant what Fíli meant.

“Nothing is more precious to me either,” Kíli replied huskily. “I’m sorry I lost that out of my sight for a while. I could not bear not to be at your side. But …” Kíli entwined their fingers. “I felt I let you down, when I turned to Tauriel. I was ashamed, and I’m still not sure I’m worthy to be at your side.”

“I always want you to be at my side. I only need you.”

“And the kingdom needs you. And before you argue - “ Kíli gave him a quick kiss. “You are more than worthy. Everyone in the company thinks so. We all admire Thorin for his stubborness and for leading the Longbeards in exile, but you’re going to be one of the best kings we ever had.”

“Thorin said something similar.” Fíli leant back a little to properly look at Kíli.

“Because this is discussed whenever we talk about the future of Erebor. You forged bonds with Dale, you build networks, you make sure everything runs smoothly … this is what an established kingdom needs, big brother. Your steadiness, your loyalty and your kindness.”

“But the kingdom also needs you. Temperamental, curious and willing to go new paths.” Fíli put his hand at the back of Kíli’s necks. “I always assumed you would be at my side. But can we make it official? Will you be my consort?”

“Of course.” Kíli grinned and kissed Fíli again. “I sort of thought that this is what we were getting at here anyway.”

“Yes.” Fíli smiled, his hands planted firmly on the small of Kíli’s back. “So, just to be clear. You’re not going to sleep on any mattresses on the floor below me. This bed is more than big enough.”

*

A year later, much had changed in the mountain.

For one, most of the dwarves from the Blue Mountains had arrived and settled in Erebor. Among them Dis, who was delighted to see her family doing well.

While the mountain certainly was not back to its fully glory, it was well on the way. Fíli worked hard to keep everything running smoothly and began to feel more confident in his leadership abilities.

Relations to Dale had never been so cordial and the town flourished under Bard’s leadership.

Thorin had finally caught a clue and proposed to Bilbo. Their wedding was celebrated on Durin’s day.

And, in a more private setting, Fíli and Kíli formalised their bond the following day. Due to the sensitivities of men and elves, marriages between brothers were never discussed with outsiders.

Theirs was the first exception possibly ever since Durin woke from the stone, as their wedding was attended by Tauriel and Legolas.

And Fíli could not have been happier.


End file.
